i'm a what?
by kilala92
Summary: I thought I was going to have a normal birthday. I guess I thought wrong. SessKag
1. the day i became a demon

**I'm a what?**

**Chelsea** – **_Hi ! I hope you enjoy reading the story and also I do not own Inu yasha._**

**_I only own the few characters I've created. It was Kagome's 21st birthday and she was really excited. She was excited because she would be able to visit home .But she forgot all about Inuyasha ..._**

"WENCH ! " Screamed Inuyasha.

"My name is KAGOME.K-A-G-O-M-E. ITS NOT WENCH,BITCH,WHORE,DYKE OR ANYTHING YOU SAY IT IS! I am sick and tired of you Inuyasha . Its my birthday for crying out loud. Also SIT BOY!SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT ! I am going home. If you try and follow me I promise I will break your back. Get it? Got it? Good! "Screamed Kagome , while she packed her things.

"Sango , Miroku , Shippo, please don't let Inu yasha come to my time. Try ANYTHING to keep him from coming to my time. Well I am going to head back. Good bye ."

Kagome gave everybody hugs anad Shippo a kiss on the cheek. Then Kagome jumped in the well and was greeted by a warm blue light and the school bells.

It was exactly 2:00 p.m.

Kagome walked up to the house and opened the door.

"Is that you honey?" Asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Yes mom ,its me, Kagome. " Said Kagome.

"How was your trip to the Fuedal era?" . Asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"It was great but Inu yasha was being a jerk again. Um Mom don't you have something to say to me ?" said Kagome .

"Welcome back, dear?" Said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Oh." Said Kagome.

"Is something wrong honey?" Asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"No, nothing . I'm just tired from the trip to the Fuedal Era . I think I am going to go for a bath. "said Kagome.

"Kagome why don't you just sit down and rest? I'll get your bath running and your stuff ready. You seem way to tired . "Said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Okay thanks." Said Kagome as she sat down while her mom went upstairs to get things her things ready.

Kagomes (Point of view)

I can't believe she forgot my birthday ! I never forget hers and this is how she repays me. She is so unbelievable! Sigh. I'll remind her later. I am just to tired right now. We did just fight 3 demons in one day.

I also got kidnapped ! Besides the person who saved me wasn't the man or should I say half demon that I expected to save me. It was Sesshomaru ! And then when I asked him why he

saved me , he remained silent and wouldn't look nor speak to me. When Inu yasha got there he started a fight , screaming at Sesshomaru to get away from me.

'I wonder why Sesshomaru saved me from Naraku.' Though Kagome.

'Well the puppet Naraku anyway. After the fight, when we settled down for lunch.

Inu yasha had become so mean. The worst part is,is that it all happened on my birthday!

Normal P.O.V

As Kagome was thinking she failed to notice somebody knocking at the front door .They rang the doorbell ,which finally got Kagome out of her daze. She got up and answered the door.

"Roses for Kagome Higurashi ." Said a delivery man.

"Thats me. "said Kagome.

"Just sign here."said the delivery man.Kagome signed.

"Arigato"said Kagome.

She grabbed the roses and closed the door.'

I wonder who these are from." She looked at the card and it said

"I hope by accepting these roses you will forgive me for all the times I hurt you,

Love Sesshomaru. "

OH MY GOD! Sesshomaru sent the roses !HE SAID LOVE!

I didn't know the ice prince was capable of love. But on the other hand its pretty sweet.

"Kagome, who was at the door?" Yelled Mrs.Higurashi.

"It was a delivery man. Sesshomaru sent me roses. I can not believe he did! "Said Kagome.

"The Sesshomaru that has tried to kill you many times?" Asked Mrs.Higurashi.

"Yes mom." Replied Kagome.

"Oh well that's strange. I thought Sesshomaru was in the fuedual era?

"He is. I don't know how these got here. The next time I go to the Fuedual era I'll ask him." Said Kagome.

Kagome then went for her bath. She got out and went to her room. On her bed was lying a blood red kimono with a golden dog demon design on it. Kagome just shrugged deciding not to question her mother. There was a card on top of the kimono. It was

from her mother.

It said "To kagome. You must've thought I forgot your birthday, right? Well i didn't.

Love you lots xoxox,Selena Higurashi.

'I love it a lot !' thougth Kagome.

Kagome set the card down and got dressed. She decided to put her hair in a neat bun with two bangs hanging down. She put on ruby red lipstick and beige eye shadow.

Kagome had changed a lot over the years. Her hair is down to her thighs and her body has grown way more. Kagome put on gold high heel sandals.Kagome went down stairs.

"Wow Kagome, you look amazing!" Said her grandfather.

"Thank you."said Kagome.

Kagome looked around and noticed that Sota was also home, but he wasn't in the room or anything, but his books and jacket were on a chair. She looked over at the kitchen table and

noticed that there where a whole bunch of presents on top of it.

"Where's sota? Can I open my presents? What are we waiting for? What kind of cake are we having?" Asked Kagome.

" Sota is upstairs getting changed. No you may not open your presents yet. We are waiting for your brother and a surprise guest. The cake is vanilla with pink icing. "Said Mrs . Higurashi.

Sota came downstairs .He was dressed like Inu yasha but in white. She just noticed her grandfather was dressed like a lord of the lands would and her mother was dressed like Kagome but in blue and silver.

"PRESENT TIME! " screamed Kagome.

"Alright Kagome, go open your presents." Said Selena.

Kagome opened her grandfather's gift which was a bracelet with a heart and a arrow going through it. Her mom gave her a whole bunch of kimono's and a traveling cloak. Sota gave her rings with hearts on them and a new black leather bag.

"Thank you guys so much for all the wonderfull presents!" Kagome said while she hugged and kissed each and everyone of them.

"Well Kagome we have another surprise for you. You and your brother are dog demons and you guys both have royal blood in you. You both are heirs to the throne for the eastern lands. Kagome I know this may come as a shocker but you are also engaged to Lord Sesshomaru .

I hope you aren't mad or anything .Tonight you will be visited in your dreams by your father. He will train you all in one night. "Explained Selena.

Only one thing went through Kagome's mind. I'M A WHAT?


	2. demon day

Dreams,love,hurt,betrayal 

With kagome

"I am really a demon!Why did'nt you tell me this before?And WHY DO WE LIVE HERE AND NOT THE FEUDAL ERA?"said kagome."Honey please calm down.Yes you are a demon,we could'nt tell you because your true form would'nt have shown through until your 21st birthday.We dont live in the feudal era because there was a big war with the southern lands.They wanted to rule over all the lands.But none of us would agree to it.So a war broke out and your father and Lord Sesshomaru had wanted our safety to come first,so we were sent to the future."explained Selena."Oh.May I see my true form.Well humanoid form atleast?"asked Kagome."Yes you

may."said Selena.Kagome's mom and her grandfather wispered some kind of an old chant,then a pink and red ligth engulfed her.Kagome passed out for a moment.She woke up and went to the mirror.What she saw was not a human girl with long black hair,but a dog demon with hot pink streeks in her hair,a red heart on her for head with a pink arrow going through it.The markings on her face and arms were crimson.Her eyes had turned a deep shade of purple.Kagome had turned into a beautiful demon."Oh my god."whispered Kagome.Kagome turned to her family."Can we get our things and go back to the feudal era?I think we should speak to father."announced

Kagome."We will tomorrow.Right now we have a party to attend to.It is after all your birthday."said Kagome's grandfather Terry.They partyied until about 2:00 in the morning.Then they washed up and went to bed.

Kagome's dream(P.O.V)

I am in a field surrounded by every kind of flower known to man kind.It's so beautiful here."Lady Kagome..."echoed her surroundings."Whose there?I am not afraid of out or get your butt whipped!"yelled Kagome."You can not whip what you can not see."

Kagome almost burts out laughing but instead she listened to her senses and found she had a daggar in ther sleeve.She listened very tentively and found it in one spot.Behind her.Breathing on her neck.She turned around and stabbed the stalker right in the arm."AAAAHHHHHHH!"screamed the stalker.The stalker had just had to have been Lord Sesshomaru."Lord Sesshomaru I did not know it was you.Gomen naisai."Said Kagome.Just like that

the wound healed."Whatever.Let's get on with your training.We have 3 decades of training to get done,TONIGHT.All through the hours they trained.A few hours later kagome woke up."Okay I am now up to speed with my fighting.I can't wait to prove myself to Inu yasha.

Kagome got up and showered.She came out of the shower and decided to wear one of her new fighting kimono's.She wore a black one like Inu yasha's,black ninja mask,black ninja gloves and black ninja shoes.Kagome went down stairs and ate some breakfast.Awhile later her mom came down."Mom,can we go to the feudal era yet?"asked Kagome."Sure honey.Go get the stuff you want to bring,because we have to go straight to the eastern lands.Hopefully we can get there by dark.Oh and we are not coming back."said Selena."Okay,can i go to the mall though?I want to get some new jewelery before we go."said Kagome."Sure"said Selena.

Kagome left with 254$ on her.But she had to change first so she put on jeans and a white tee shirt.She took her moms car,the ice blue convertible.Kagome had bought lots of jewlery and rings.She came back an hour later and found a few bags in the living room."Mom I'm home!"shouted Kagome."Okay dear.Can you get your stuff ready?I want to leave soon."shouted Selena."Sure."said Kagome.Kagome went upstairs and got a whole bunch of cloths and jewlery together in her new black leather bookbag.It was the off the shoulder kind of style.Once Kagome finished up she went down stairs."Are you done yet?"asked her mother."Yes mom,I'm done.

"Good,because we are about to head to the well."said Selena."Okay".said kagome.Kagome,Selena,Sota and her grandfather Terry left the house and went up to the well.One by one they jumped in.They got to the feudal era,they left Inu yasha's forest in a hurry.It took them the rest of the day to get to the eastern lands.They opened the palace doors."FATHER!Where home!"shouted Kagome and Sota.

"Kagome,Sota,Terry,and the beautiful Lady Selena."said Lord Asho.He said the last part when he kissed Lady Selena's hand,Selena blushed a deep shade of red."Its so good to have you all back.You all must be starving,come and prepare for diner."said Lord Asho.

They were all shown to their room while Lord Asho went to the dining hall.Kagome changed into a silk white kimono with an imprint of a howling ice blue dog demon.Kagome thougth it was of her true form.

Kagome's P.O.V

I left my room in search of the dining hall.I finally found it after what seemed like forever but was actually only 20 minutes.When Kagome walked in she had the shock of her life...

kilala92-hehehe I am so mean to you guys:).Well i hope you enjoyed the chapter.PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

bye!


	3. Midnight love

Inu yasha stories...

Recap:

Kagome's P.O.V

I left my room in search of the dining hall.I finally found it after what seemed like forever but was actually only 20 minutes.  
When I walked in I had the shock of my life...

Story Begins:

Kagome walked into the dinning hall and came face to face with Lord Sesshomaru."Lord Sesshomaru what are you doing in my father's palace?"asked Kagome.  
"Hello lady Kagome.I'm here because I had some business to attend to with your father.It seems Naraku's army has grown bigger and more powerful.

Sadly,among the ranks is my half breed brother Inu yasha."Said Lord Sesshomaru.

Just as Kagome was about to respond her father interrupted.

"Lord Sesshomaru,why don't you stay for dinner? It'd be delightful.Also you could help break the exciting news to lady Kagome!"Said Lord Asho.

"Very well.I shall stay for you dinner but afterwards I must be off."Said Lord Sesshomaru.

As dinner wore on Kagome began to get very tired.After all,it was only her father and Lord Sesshomaru talking about boring old affairs.

Kagome could care less about what is happening right now.Her father is one of the best Lords there is.  
"Kagome did you hear a word I said to you!"demanded Lord Asho angrily.Kagome paused for a moment to see if she had actually heard anything he had said.

"I'm sorry father but I wasn't paying attention.Please forgive me my Lord."Said Kagome with tears in her eyes.

"Now now Kagome don't give me that look."Said Lord Asho.

"Yes father."Said Kagome.

"Well as I was saying Kagome,myself and Lord Sesshomaru have come to the agreement that you and he shall be married."Said Lord Asho.

"WHAT!"Screamed Kagome."He doesn't know myself nor does he care about me or our people.If I am going to have to get married to some Lord I'd rather

it be somebody that cares about our lands and myself."Cried Kagome.

"Kagome I can assure you Lord Sesshomaru is the best candidate for a fine husband.Also I do believe he cares deeply for our people,our lands, and for you."

Said Lord Asho.

"But father he has tried to kill me countless times.When I was but a mortal girl!"Cried Kagome.

"Kagome dear,listen to your father."Said Mrs.Hirgurashi.

"Fine mom but this is totally not fair! I think it'd be only fair if I got a chance to choose who I want to marry!Shouldn't I have a chance to find true love,  
like you and daddy did."Kagome said in a sad tone.

"Lord and Lady Higurashi,perhaps we could have a trial period were Kagome could have a chance to meet and greet all her suitors.Once she has decided who she prefers you and her could make the arrangements necessary for the royal wedding.But I would to be lady Kagome's royal advisor until she decides"  
said Lord Sesshomaru.

"Finally we have reached an agreement."said Lord Hirgurashi smiling.

"Alright I agree."Said Kagome.

Later in the evening...

'I can't believe I might have to marry Sesshomaru!'Thought Kagome.

'CRASH!CRACK!'

"What the hell?"said kagome.Kagome got out of her bed and ran over to her door.She opened it and stepped threw the doorway.  
Her bedroom is located right next to Lord Sesshomaru.

She quickly opened Sesshomaru's door and stepped into his room.Sesshomaru was laid down on the bed with his silver hair spread out underneath him.  
The moonlight gave his form an eerie glow.

Out of the corner of Kagome's eye she saw one of the dresser's had fallen and left a crack in the floor.Kagome carefully walked over to the dresser and picked it up using her demon strength.

Then Kagome started hearing noises.She turned around and found Sesshomaru letting out small squeeks.Kagome went over to the bed and sat down on the bed.  
Then Kagome slowly crawled over to sesshomaru and sat on top of him.Kagome then started to shake Sesshomaru's shoulders very slowly and gently."Sesshomaru wake on Sesshomaru.Wake up!"said Kagome.  
Kagome then slapped him across the face.That woke him.  
Sesshomaru opened his eyes and said "Kagome..why are you in my room?"Kagome blushed ten shades of red.  
Then she said "I heard a crash and a crack,so I came over here to investigate what the sounds and-"Kagome was interrupted.Sesshomaru had put a finger on her mouth to quiet her.Then he slowly leaned up and kissed her very gently.

When the kiss ended Kagome opened her eyes and looked deeply into Sesshomaru's eyes."Sesshomaru..."Said Kagome.

"Kagome I want to tell you something that I've bottled up for a number of years.I'm madly in love with you.I have been since I first laid eyes on you.  
When we were in my father's resting place and I saw the strength you possesed I knew I had to have you for myself.But as the years went by and I saw you mature into a beautiful young woman I felt even more of a pull towards you.Then I watched your group for a few months and I saw how the half breed would hurt you and call you names over and over again.I knew then that I had and wanted to take you away from him and make you mine.Kagome I love you."Said Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru I...I...I...I love you too."Said Kagome.Then with more passion and more strength they met eachother in a passionate kiss.

Sesshomaru slowly laid Kagome down on the bed."Kagome do you want me to claim you as mine and you claim me as yours?"Asked Sesshomaru."Yes Sesshomaru.Yes!  
Cried Kagome with joy.

Sesshomaru slow took off his shirt and her shirt.Then he took of his pants and her pants.After a couple of minutes they were nude."I love you Kagome"  
said Sesshomaru."I love you too Sesshomaru."Said Kagome.

Then they kissed once more before they made love to eachother.

The end

Kilala92-Well thats one more chapter down.I have a few more to put up before the story is completely finished.THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER!

Thanks for reading!Don't forget to review:) 


End file.
